Interwheel differential locks for locking differentials are used for example in off-road vehicles such as articulated wheel loaders or dump trucks or agricultural tractors, to suspend the compensating action of the differential.
DE 103 35 475 A1 discloses a method for actuating interwheel differential locks, which are actuated in the opening or closing direction as a function of the driving speed and the acceleration of an output shaft of a transmission.